


student body

by jimmysteele



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmysteele/pseuds/jimmysteele
Summary: Louis' been dreaming of leaving his hometown and heading off to college where he'll finally be free to be himself. All of his dreams start coming true when he quickly catches the eyes of the hottest boys on campus.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	student body

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm alive, and here's a new fic!
> 
> It starts off a bit slowly, but there will be much more smut in the coming chapters. Will eventually include Louis with all of the boys, and I'll update the tags as I add more.
> 
> Hope you like it! I'll try not to take so long to post the next chapter, but we'll just have to see how life goes :P

Louis’ first night in the dorm is surprisingly anticlimactic.

After a chaotic day of moving, including a two-hour drive, and after a long tearful hug and many kisses from his mom, Louis was suddenly and shockingly alone. Of course, there were the distant noises of other students unpacking throughout the building, and the occasional shout from those still wandering the campus, but it all seemed slightly removed from himself. Nothing at all like the sounds of four youngers sisters stomping up and down the stairs, the TV blaring from the living room while a shouting match inevitably breaks out over someone stealing someone else’s hair tie. Louis’ used to those sounds.

And to be honest, he wasn’t anticipating his first night of freedom to be spent alone but the late hour is making it abundantly clear that his new roommate wouldn’t be joining him tonight. While he’s not exactly used to being alone (like ever), Louis doesn’t let the feeling dampen the excitement of _finally_ reaching the day he’s been counting down to for the past year. Maybe even for longer than that.

Not long after Louis had come to the realization that not only was he gay, but that there was no way he’d be coming out while living in his small town, he quickly became consumed with a desperation to leave behind both his hometown and the closet he’s kept himself locked tightly within.

It’s safe to say Louis’ pretty desperate to finally make up for the lost freedom. He fully intends to flirt with and kiss any boys he wants; and most importantly, to finally lose his virginity – as soon as he possibly can.

His whole future is ahead of him and he’s finally reached the starting line.

The silence rings loudly in the room, and it hits Louis for the first time that there isn’t a single person he knows here. Having grown up in the same small town his whole life, this wasn’t a situation he’d faced before.

Also, this room is smaller than he’d imagined. And hot as hell. Which, admittedly, is better than a freezing room, but neither is exactly comfortable. After stripping down to just his briefs (another benefit of a missing roommate), Louis set to work unpacking all his possessions, blaring his music to shut out the silence.

Proud of his rare productivity, Louis climbs into bed that night and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

\--

The morning comes soon enough with bright sunlight and birdsong. Louis discovered the previous night that the window didn’t actually open, and so he wakes atop his covers, sweating from the lingering heat.

Not quite ready to get out of bed (and with nothing to do anyhow), Louis grabs his phone from the small nightstand and scrolls through his social media. It’s already full of posts from his old classmates about their first days at their respective schools.

Suddenly, the door to the room is opening. Louis shoots up in bed, freezing at the shock of an intruder stepping into the room. A tall, seemingly well-built intruder. With curls. And goddamn dimples. Louis pinches himself, suddenly glad for the heat that left him scantily clad in front of this Adonis and praying to the universe that this is his roommate.

“Oh!” The boy standing in the doorway says, causing Louis to lift his gaze. The boy quickly averts his eyes and hurries to shut the door behind himself, presumably to protect Louis’ modesty.

Sweet, though unnecessary in Louis’ opinion.

“Hi, I’m Harry. I guess we’ll be rooming together?” The boy speaks to the floor as he shuffles his feet awkwardly.

“Hello.” Louis makes no move to cover himself. “Sorry, ‘s just been really hot in here all night, so…” he shakes his head, reaching out to shake Harry’s hand as his eyes – lovely green eyes - rise to meet Louis’. “I’m Louis.”

Harry’s palm meets his and Louis notices that the other boy’s hand practically engulfs his own. Already having to look up at the boy, Louis can’t help but feel small standing before him. Harry beams, dimples cratering in his cheeks and Louis tries not to swoon, already feeling entranced by this tall, gorgeous boy who’s shown himself to be respectful and friendly. “Nice to meet you, Louis.”

Seconds later, a soft knock at the door forces Louis to finally pull on some clothes. Harry waits until Louis dresses before opening the door to reveal two women, each stepping into the room holding a box of Harry’s things. His mother and sister, Louis discovers once Harry makes the quick introductions. Louis’ immediately charmed by the friendliness of the family and insists on helping them bring in the remaining few boxes.

Harry’s mother, Anne, invites Louis join them for lunch before she and Gemma start the journey back home, even refusing Louis’ offer to pay for his own meal. Louis immediately feels comfortable in their presence, and the hour flies by quickly.

Anne and Gemma then drop Harry and Louis back off at the college, and after many hugs and cheerful goodbyes, the two are alone together once again. Louis sits crisscross on his bed, not much else to do but watch as Harry unpacks his belongings and spreads them around his half of the room.

The strange closeness he already feels with Harry leads to him asking the boy about several items as they are unpacked. Harry somehow has a long, rambling tale for each of his possessions, often making Louis laugh and accuse him of making things up. Harry merely shrugs with a pleased grin on his face, refusing to admit the stories are anything but absolutely true.

So it is that Louis immediately notices when Harry hesitates upon touching something within a box, quickly glancing at Louis from the corner of his eye, and then seemingly setting his shoulders and pulling the item out. As he unfolds it and goes to pin it to the wall, Louis realizes it’s a rainbow flag.

“Oh,” he says, before he can stop himself. “Are you…?” Louis can’t bring himself to say the word, hardly daring to believe his luck.

Harry turns to face him slowly, looking unsure and a little guarded. “Gay?” He supplies. “Yeah. Is that something you have a problem with?”

“No!” Louis rushes out, wild eyes jumping to Harry’s. “No, not at all!”

Harry’s eyes drop their guarded look, but he still seems unsure. The room is silent for several seconds as the boys watch each other awkwardly.

“I, uh-“ Louis stammers out, wincing at his own awkwardness. “I’m, like. Me too?” His heart is pounding in his chest, but he forces himself not to turn away from Harry’s gaze. He sees Harry relax, a smile gracing his face, and return to his unpacking.

“Awesome,” he says excitedly, “I was kinda hoping I wouldn’t be stuck with some ultra-hetero jock guy as a roommate.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with jocks?” Louis demands.

Harry pauses in his rifling through the box, eyeing Louis suspiciously. “You play a sport?”

Louis nods proudly. “Soccer scholarship.”

Harry contemplates this for a few seconds. “Are you gonna expect me to come to your games?”

Louis scoffs, grabbing a pair of socks from beside him on the bed and tossing them at Harry’s chest. “Obviously! You’re my only friend here!”

Harry laughs, tossing the socks back at Louis. “Fine, fine. I’ll go but I can’t promise I’ll enjoy myself.”

“Oh, you’ll enjoy it,” Louis commands. “At the very least, you can just stare at everyone’s ass while we run around the field.”

Harry laughs. “What if I just stare at your ass?” He asks cheekily.

Louis beams. “Mine will be the best out there, so I’d expect nothing less.” Harry chuckles as he pulls some books out of the box and places them on the desk at the end of his bed.

A few moments of silence passed before Louis speaks again, this time his tone more serious. “You’re actually the only person I’ve ever told,” he says softly. “That I’m, uh…” he swallows, “gay.”

He looks up to see Harry looking at him. He gives Louis a soft smile. “I’m glad you did.”

Louis smiles into his lap.

  


#### ؏

  


Louis changes as slowly as possible the next morning, silently daring Harry to check him out, though to Louis’ frustration the giant hasn’t looked up from his phone once since grabbing it to silence his alarm.

He’s halfway through pulling on a pair of jeans when Harry’s sleep-roughened voice startles him into nearly falling over.

“Lovely view this morning.”

Louis freezes for a second as his shocked eyes meet Harry’s, then flick to the small window centered between their beds. He considers for a second that Harry can’t see out the window from his current position.

“What?” He asks, gaze flicking back to the boy. His pants are still suspended around his thighs.

Harry smiles, letting his phone fall onto his chest as he gives Louis his full attention. “Has anyone ever told you you’ve got a great bum?”

Louis blinks in shock. He can feel his cheeks flush at the compliment. This is the best day.

“That is… shockingly forward,” he spits out finally, hopping as he finishes pulling on his jeans – perhaps wiggling his ass more than necessary.

Harry continues to watch Louis as he sits on his bed, pulling his shoes on. “No one’s told you that before?”

Louis shakes his head, chuckling. “Can’t say any of the straight boys I’ve been around have said that, no. _Big_ bum, definitely. Lots of that.”

“They teased you,” Harry surmises.

Louis gives a noncommittal shrug.

“Well fuck them,” Harry says conclusively. “It’s a great bum. I’ll tell you every day ‘til you believe it.”

Louis laughs, smiling cheekily at his roommate. “Are you always this forward?”

Harry hums, shrugging his shoulders as he evades the question. “I just think that as a gay man it’s very important that you know your ass-ets.”

Louis’ smile drops and he shoots Harry a dry look, Harry trying his hardest to hold in a laugh.

“ _Ass_ -ets,” Harry repeats. Louis crosses his arms and refuses to smile as Harry bursts into laughter.

“Right, well. On that note,” Louis says stoically as he grabs up his school bag and heads toward the door, “I’m off to class. Do try to contain yourself in my absence.”

Harry flutters his fingers in Louis’ direction, still laughing softly to himself as Louis firmly closes the door behind him. If a small laugh passes Louis’ lips once he steps away from the door, that’s for no one to know but himself.

  


#### ؏

  


Louis’ first couple weeks at university fly by almost in a blink. Harry continues to be obsessed with Louis’ bum, much to Louis’ enjoyment; copping a feel whenever he gets the chance and constantly throwing suggestive comments Louis’ way. Louis can tell that his attraction to Harry is very much reciprocated, and it’s only a matter of time before the sexual tension breaks. Louis spends the days dreaming about finally receive the dicking he’s been waiting for, but for now he’s quite enjoying whatever kind of in-between the two are currently occupying.

As for his classes, Louis’ mind feels packed full with the amount of information that his professors are throwing at him. He already has assigned reading for three of his classes, a quiz at the end of this week, and an essay due on Monday.

Harry doesn’t seem to be faring much better with his classes. He and Louis spend most nights on the respective sides of their room, hunched over textbooks and typing frantically on their laptops. Their room remains stifling hot as the summer heat lingers on campus, and Louis tries to keep himself from drooling every time he catches sight of Harry moving about the room in nothing but a tiny pair of briefs.

He’s been running off to the bathroom three times a day just to wank, the images of Harry’s body getting him off quicker than ever.

It’s even better that Louis genuinely likes Harry. Each night after turning the lights out, they typically spend another hour or two chatting in the dark. They talk about their childhoods, how they like their classes, favorite music, and everything in between until one of them finally nods off, the other not far behind.

Louis tells Harry all about the school plays he’s acted in. Harry sends Louis into fits of laughter at the embarrassment that was his fifteenth birthday party. Louis tries not to sound too dreamy as he tells Harry about the handsome Sophomore on his footie team who shared his water with Louis that first practice when Louis forgot his own. Harry bemoans his irritable English professor. And over the course of those first couple weeks they manage to fall into some kind of routine.

On Saturdays Louis has early practice, while Harry has taken to sleeping in. Louis likes to stop at the campus coffee shop on his way back to the dorm to pick up breakfast for the two of them.

As he’s quietly shuffling around the room this morning, trying to locate his cleats before rushing off to the field, Harry wakes long enough to wish him luck and request a blueberry muffin.

Despite the missing-shoes situation, Louis makes it to the field before coach has started practice. He drops his bag in the locker room and runs out to join the rest of the team, stopping beside Liam Payne, that Sophomore he’s been gushing to Harry about.

Liam greets him with a smile, throwing his arm around Louis’ shoulders. They’re roughly the same height, though where Louis’ got a little curve to his footie-physique, Liam’s all muscle. Really. Louis snuck a peak at him in the showers once and didn’t see a single ounce of body fat. Though, he did have to quickly face the wall to hide his own body’s response to the sight. He’s an eighteen-year-old gay virgin seemingly surrounded by hot guys; it’s hardly his own fault.

“Was starting to worry you wouldn’t show,” Liam says with a smile. Louis has to quickly get a grip on himself before he actually swoons.

Instead he shrugs, hoping to seem casual. “Couldn’t find my cleats.”

The coach blows his whistle, standing before the group of boys and outlining today’s warmup. As everyone sets off to run laps, Liam sticks close to Louis as he’s done since that first practice. Louis stifles a smile and focuses on not tripping.

The two don’t talk much, just run side by side for the duration of the drill, then sprawl out on the grass for light stretches before getting into the real practice.

Afterward, Liam is waiting outside the locker room door when Louis goes to leave. He smiles at Liam in acknowledgement but sets off on his route back to his dorm. He’s surprised when Liam falls into step beside him.

“Actually, I was kind of waiting for you,” Liam says, smiling bashfully at Louis. “We could walk together?”

Louis is pretty sure Liam’s dorm is on the other side of campus from his own, having spotted him walking in that direction after practice once. He refrains from pointing this out, though, and does nothing to hide his pleased smile.

“Sure.”

They walk in silence for a moment before Liam speaks up again.

“So, Freshman year. How are you feeling so far?”

Louis shrugs. “More work than I thought I’d start out with. All I ever do is go to class, go to practice, or do homework and yet I still have no free time.”

Liam chuckles. “Yeah, the workload doesn’t get any easier as far as I can tell. But you’ll get better at managing it.”

Louis squints at Liam curiously. “How?”

“Sorry to say, but it’ll get worse,” Liam says cautiously. “But through that you’ll learn how to prioritize, the most efficient way to study, which classes can be skipped, you know.”

“Great,” Louis grimaces.

Liam places a gentle hand on his shoulder. “If you ever feel like it’s too much, though, let me know. I’ve been there, maybe I can help.”

“Like do my work for me?” Louis asks cheekily, batting his eyelashes at Liam, who gives Louis a stern look and a light shove.

“Nice try, but no.”

Louis laughs.

They’re nearing the coffee shop, which is about halfway between the fields and Louis’ dorm room. Liam agrees to accompany Louis inside, ordering a black coffee after Louis gets muffins and coffees for himself and Harry.

“So,” Liam leads when they’re once again walking toward Louis’ dorm, “you have a girlfriend or something?”

Louis hesitates, and Liam rushes to fill the silence. “I mean, like, because of the two coffees thing.”

“Oh!” Louis gasps, glancing at the two cups and paper bag he’s carrying. “No, this is for my roommate. I usually grab him breakfast after weekend practices.”

“Ah, I see,” Liam, focusing his gaze forward as they continue walking, a small crease between his brows.

Louis takes a deep breath. “I’m actually, um. Not interested in girls.”

As much as he wants to look away to hide his blush, he keeps his gaze focused on Liam’s reaction. He’s relieved when Liam’s frown seems to clear and he smiles softly at Louis.

“Oh. Cool,” he responds, nodding. “I’m actually bi, myself. Just so you… I don’t know.” Liam’s cheeks flush as he turns his head forward, avoiding Louis’ gaze.

Louis grins, the butterflies in his stomach going wild. “Cool.”

\--

Once Liam leaves him at the front door of his building, Louis hurries all the way back to his and Harry’s room on the second floor, panting as he bursts inside. He dumps their breakfast onto Harry’s desk before excitedly climbing into Harry’s bed, shifting until he’s lying on his side in a mirror image of Harry.

“How was practice?” Harry asks groggily, awoken by Louis’ graceless jostling.

“Great!” Louis beams, scooting closer into Harry’s space and sighing dreamily. “I’m pretty sure a boy likes me.”

Harry hums and throws an arm around Louis’ waist. “I keep telling you, Lou. Every boy likes you. Now where’s my coffee?”

Louis climbs back out of the bed to retrieve their breakfast, then clumsily scoots back under the covers while trying to balance the tray of coffees in one hand. He’s pretty sure they get muffin crumbs all over Harry’s sheets as they eat but can’t find it in himself to care when the two finish and he gets to cuddle with a gorgeous boy and his groping hands for the next few hours.

  


#### ؏

  


Harry comes to Louis’ first game.

Of course, he told Louis he would be there; but Louis still feels happiness surge through him when he searches the stands and sees Harry in the crowd, beaming back at him.

Since Louis is only a Freshman he spends much of the game sat on the bench, watching as his teammates kick ass. They’re doing so well that Coach actually rotates Louis and some of the other newbies into the game for a few minutes each during the second half. Louis uses his time as well as he can to prove himself before he’s called back to the bench with a clap on the shoulder from Coach.

When the clock finally ticks to zero, Louis’ team is ahead by ten points and the home crowd’s cheers are deafening. Louis runs onto the field to celebrate with his team, quickly being pulled under Liam’s arm.

Once the field finally starts to clear, Louis makes his way over to the stands to meet Harry. Liam trails alongside him, arm still thrown around his shoulders.

“Nice one!” Harry cheers as the two get closer. He points to Liam, “You were brilliant! Great game!”

Liam smiles, meeting Harry’s hand in an enthusiastic handshake. “Thanks, man.”

Harry turns his proud grin to Louis next, pulling him into a hug.

“And you got to play!” He yells excitedly next to Louis’ ear, not missing the opportunity to mold both of hands around Louis’ ass and lift him off his feet.

Louis laughs, clinging onto Harry for a moment before stepping back to officially introduce the two.

“Harry, this is Liam. Liam, this is my roommate, Harry.”

They both greet each other officially, Liam seeming slightly unsure as he looks between Louis and Harry.

“Are you two…?” He awkwardly starts, gesturing between the two of them.

“Oh. No, just good friends.” Harry shrugs.

“Harry here is just obsessed with my ass, the perv,” Louis chuckles, smirking at his roommate.

“I can’t resist, it’s a great one,” Harry defends, reaching around Louis’ waist to squeeze another handful. Louis scoffs and pushes against Harry’s chest, feigning bashfulness.

“Liam, back me up here,” Harry insists.

“What?”

“Surely you’ve noticed Louis’ ass. It’s great, right?” He shifts Louis around so that Liam can get a view of Louis’ aforementioned behind. Louis allows the manhandling.

Liam swallows heavily, only allowing his gaze to fall upon Louis for a second before darting back up to Harry’s face.

“Uh. Yeah,” Liam agrees haltingly, cheeks pinkening. “I suppose.”

“Suppose?” Louis asks, turning back around to raise his eyebrows expectantly. He crosses his arms, offended.

“I mean definitely,” Liam rushes to correct, spreading his palms between them. “Really good.”

Louis grins as though he’s won something, raking his eyes over Liam. “I suppose I’ll keep you.”

Liam smiles, clearly pleased with the statement. Louis instructs Harry to wait for him before prancing his way to the locker room, Liam following behind like an obedient puppy.

  


#### ؏

  


Louis’ walking back to the dorm after his final class of the day lets out when someone behind him lets out a loud whistle, quickly followed by the slap of a hand against his ass. Startled, Louis jumps away from the source before turning and catching sight of Harry’s devilish grin and twinkling eyes.

Louis gives a half-hearted shove to Harry’s side before stepping back into his space and walking alongside him. Harry’s hand settles into the back pocket of Louis’ jeans, squeezing briefly at the roundness under his palm.

“You have no idea how great your ass looks in these jeans, babe,” Harry groans, pulling Louis tighter into his side. He’d started using the pet name on Louis a few days ago and Louis couldn’t deny how pleased he felt every time it fell from Harry’s lips.

“Yes I do,” Louis says smugly, his arm coming up to settle around Harry’s waist. He pokes his thumb up under Harry’s shirt, stroking at the warm skin of Harry’s hip. “I’m trying to catch some boys. The ones with big cocks love a nice ass.”

“Well it’s working,” Harry grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

Louis smirks up at the taller man, pleased by his implication. “Good to know.”

\--

When they get back to their dorm, the air inside warm and stuffy as usual, Harry immediately removes his shoes and jeans before flopping onto his bed. He keeps to the side farthest from the wall and pats the empty space beside him invitingly.

Louis doesn’t hesitate, never one to turn down a good cuddle. He strips down to his briefs and then climbs over Harry to squeeze himself into the space against the wall. He throws a leg over Harry’s as he curls into his side, resting his head on Harry’s broad shoulder as the other boy’s arms curl around him.

“So,” Louis starts out with a smirk, “You gonna let me see this big cock of yours, or is it supposed to be a surprise?”

Harry’s short laugh rumbles loudly under Louis’ ear. “No secrets here. You’d find out soon enough, anyway,” Harry says with a small shrug. He pulls the hem of his shirt up just enough to expose the waistband of his briefs, which he promptly pulls down, exposing himself to Louis’ interested gaze.

Harry lets Louis take his time as his eyes wander over Harry’s cock – which truly is big, Louis is pleased to find. His mouth starts to water at the sight and, finally, with a muttered “All right, no one likes a braggart,” he forces Harry to cover himself back up before he does something to permanently cross that boundary they’ve been toeing since they met.

Not that Louis doesn’t want that. He absolutely intends for Harry to be his first, just. Not yet.

While he started out the year wanting nothing more than to lose his virginity as soon as possible, he now finds that he doesn’t want to rush this game they’ve somehow fallen into; the will we, won’t we toeing of that friendship line, the teasing and touching and rush of adrenaline each time they come right up to that edge but ultimately step back from it. They haven’t explicitly had a discussion about it, but Louis knows they’re on the same page; can see it in the twinkle of Harry’s eyes when he’s daring Louis to make a move, in the blown-black lust that nearly pulls Harry over the edge.

So for now he allows that gorgeous cock to disappear from his sight. Let’s Harry pull at Louis until he’s lying half on top of him as Harry’s hand returns to its familiar place on Louis’ ass. He tucks his face into Harry’s neck, listening to his rumbling voice as he tells Louis about his classes that day and the assignments he should be working on, and Louis eventually dozes off even though he has his own assignments to get to.

  


#### ؏

  


The next day, Louis comes back from class, excited to make use of an empty room. There are only a couple days a week where Louis reliably has the room to himself – the days that Harry’s stuck in a late afternoon class. He makes sure to use the time wisely, finally able to strip down and truly take his time getting himself off.

Over the past few years, Louis’ developed a kind of ritual for whenever he’s able to really take his time. He likes to strip bare almost immediately and then work himself up slowly with little brushes against his skin and light touches to his cock as it starts to slowly fill. He likes to pull out his phone and take explicit photos of himself, saving them with a protected folder so that he can go back and look at them often.

It’s the way he truly came to appreciate his body, even throughout all of those awkward teenage years when he was still growing; through all the teasing remarks about his big bum and thick thighs; the general insecurity that creeps up as anyone compares themself to their peers. He’d take these explicit photos of himself and start seeing his body through a whole new lens.

Louis would often get off to the thought of posting these photos online someday - thinking about some horny perv somewhere in the world getting himself off to the sight of Louis’ fingers stuffed in his own hole. He’d dream about a future where he had someone to send these photos to. Someone who’d see the photos and come home, hard and aching to split Louis open on his giant cock. Louis’ dream man always has a giant cock.

As Louis takes his phone out, his mind pulls up the images of Harry’s cock that have been playing on a loop since seeing it yesterday. He lets himself imagine what it would feel like to have it inside him, pounding into Louis while Louis just lies there and takes it.

He eyes Harry’s bed from where he’s lying on his own. Phone in hand, he quickly shuffles across the room, sprawling himself out across Harry’s comforter. Sinking back into the pillows, Louis takes his hard cock in hand, giving it a few strokes as he breathes in the smell of Harry around him. He closes his eyes, imagining for a moment that Harry is here with him, his weight over him, trapping him against the mattress as he teases the head of his cock against Louis’ hole – wanting Louis to beg before finally giving him what he wants. Louis’ own finger brushes against his hole as he pretends.

He comes back out of the fantasy so that he can snap a photo of himself with his phone. He spreads his knees wide, arching his back as his free hand presses behind his balls, fingers teasing against his rim while taking several shots.

Louis continues tapping out photos as he brings a finger up to his mouth, wetting it before reaching back down and slipping it into his hole with a soft moan. He lets his phone drop to the side so that he can take hold of his cock, pumping along its length while his finger thrusts within his ass. Knowing that he’s already used up most of his time and that Harry would be out of class soon, Louis makes quick work; twisting his hand along his shaft just the way he likes and thumbing at his leaking slit. He moves his finger quicker within himself, not quite able to reach his prostate from this angle but enjoying the friction against his rim anyway.

He finally comes with a short cry, letting his muscles sink down into the mattress for a few minutes before plucking a tissue from Harry’s nightstand to clean himself off.

Not caring that Harry will be home soon, Louis climbs under the other boy’s covers and scrolls through his new photos while he waits.

Ten minutes later, Harry steps through the door with a quirked brow, eyeing Louis curiously. Louis merely shoots him a cheeky grin and a small wave as Harry steps closer, peeling off his jeans along the way.

“Is there a reason you’re in my bed?” Harry asks, lifting the covers enough to crawl under and join Louis in the warmth. He catches a glimpse of enough skin to notice Louis’ lack of clothing. “And naked?” He tacks on, surprised but seemingly pleased with the turn of events.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Louis warns with a smirk, “This isn’t me propositioning you.”

Harry gives an exaggerated pout as he curls himself around Louis. “And here I thought something was finally happening.”

“On a random Thursday afternoon?” Louis scoffs. “It’ll take more wooing on your end before I go spreading my legs.”

Harry laughs, the air tickling against Louis’ collarbones as Harry’s hand strokes across the skin of Louis’ stomach to curl around his bare hip. “I figured as much. But if you’d like to make this whole naked-in-my-bed thing a habit, you’ll hear no complaints from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [jimsteele](https://jimsteele.tumblr.com) if you'd like. I'll be posting there whenever I update this fic or post anything new.


End file.
